Dragons (The Adventure)
Dragons are, very simply, dragons, a race which exists within The Adventure, a vast universe based off of role playing games like Dungeons and Dragons. There are dozens of species, and hundreds of supspecies of dragons, but this article will only cover the most baisic. Note, this entire article is currently a work in progress. Wyrms Summary and Appearance Wyrms are a relatively common and weak species of dragons, although, to an inexperianced adventurer, they can be some of the most dangerous. They, true to their name, are shaped like massive worms, with tiny legs or no legs at all. Some subspecies have the ability to fly using, not wings, but magic. These are usually extremely intelegent and not poisonous, so they very closely resemble the dragons of Chinese mythology. Stats Tier: From 8-C to 8-A, depending on size. Actually, the smallest are only 9-C or 9-B Name: Wyrms, Chinese Dragons, Death Worms, ect Gender: Either Age: The largest have a lifespan of approximately 50 years, while the smallest only stick around for about 10 Origin: The Adventure Classification: Wyrms, Dragons Attack Potency: 8-B on average, higher with poison (Some have poison fangs like snakes, some have poison glands like toads, some have poison saliva like komodo dragons, and some have poison tails, like nothing) Speed: Pretty quick. Probably around 50 MPH. Can whip their tails at 200 MPH. Lifting Strength: Mostly irrelevant. Unknown. Striking Strength: Large Building Level. Mostly attack by biting, headbutting, and slamming their bodies and tails into the enemy. Some non-poisonous varieties constrict their enemies like anacondas. Durability: City Block Level, on average, their scales are five times as tough as snake scales for their size. Their flesh is the same as snake flesh. Stamina: Unknown, very high. Range: Their body length. The smallest are about 15 feet long, while the largest are 100 feet long or much longer. Of course, king wyrms are as long as 450 feet. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Pretty dumb. About as smart as snakes. Intelegence increaces with age, so older ones are merely below-average for a human, while king wyrms have intelegence that would be above average for a human. Weaknesses: None other than the fundamental weaknesses of their physiology (nothing that isn't obvious) Powers and Abilities: Poison, superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability, flight (some of them), digging skill. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Listed under Striking Strength, also might burrow under a foe and come out underneath. Elemental Dragons Summary and Appearance Elemental Dragons are steryotypical European dragons. Some breathe fire, some breathe ice, some blow high-speed winds, some breathe sand, some breathe lightning, some breathe light, and some darkness. Some breathe a combination of several. They are all in the 12 to 20 foot tall range, exept for king dragons, which can grow to be 30 feet tall. They are born about 6 feet tall. Stats Tier: 7-C to 6-C depending on size and species. Name: Dragons, Elemental Dragons, Earth Demons, Ect Gender: Either Age: Live somewhere from 85 years to 350. Origin: The Adventure Classification: Dragons, Elemental Dragons Attack Potency: Town Level with elemental breath, usually. Can be much higher, as high as mountain level (Literally, could destroy a mountain) or Island level. Speed: Quick (30-75-150 MPH) on their feet, but much faster (350-550-1000 MPH) in the air. Wind Dragons are the quickest. Lifting Strength: Mostly Irrelevant. Class M, perhaps. Striking Strength: Town Level or higher Durability: Anywhere from Town Level + to Island Level + Stamina: Very great Range: Depends on element, but around 200 yards or more (I will have to think about this) Standard Equipment: None. Some, who have human, dwarven, or goblin servants might wear armor. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: One major weakness of general elemental dragons is if they have the opposite elment to theirs shot down their mouths, it ''hurts. ''Also, their wings and tails are more vulnerable than the rest of their bodies, so they can easily be put off-balance during flight by injuries in those places. Powers and Abilities: Elemental manipulation, flight, dragon physiology, WIP Notable Attacks and Techniques: Low Dragons Summary and Appearance Low Dragons, are, simply, dinosaurs. They live alongside humans. Thanks to the massive range of different dinosaurs, I will only be listing stats for the "Horrible Low Dragons" which are bigger tougher versions of the T-Rex. Stats Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Origin: Classification: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Elder Dragons Summary and Appearance Elder Dragons are the kings of all dragons, and even the king varieties of other dragons bow to them. There are three common species of elder dragons, and I will list them all seperately. They are the largest, smartest, toughest, and most dangerous species of dragon, and some can match entire armies in combat. The biggest can grow to 250 feet tall and 300 feet long, and breathe streams of fire, light, or darkness that could melt entire small cities. Stats Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Origin: Classification: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Dragons Category:Animal Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:The Adventure